season two my way the sequel
by sem97
Summary: Four new students and so many more questions! Where did Joy go when she dissapered? How many love triangles/squares can I create? These and many more will be answered!
1. The beginning! Fabian meets Jacob

**This is the official start of my new story! The following people have submitted the OC's used! And no they weren't totally random! I read some of their storys and decided whether or not they had the writing skills I was looking for! The winners are TICKLES3000, jellybean96, Fabina43va! They are amazing writers and I am pleased to have them followig me in my storys! But I also love all my fans! Enough of this! Time for the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina had woken up finally and when she said the mystery was over we heard a faint 'That's what you think'

Me:Nina what was that?

Nina:The mystery isn't over apparently.

Me:Well I guess-

The door burst open and Amber came rnning into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow I seriously just now realized we were home.

Amber:Nina, Nina, Nina, there are three new boys! And a new girl! One boy says he knows you! Eeeeeep!

And before I could protest she grabbed my are and led me downstairs.

I saw four new kids. One had red hair, freckles, and brown eyes, my old freind who I used to tutor, Brandon Goodwill. Another was a girl with a boy I knew was her twin. The girl had long beep brown hair and big green eyes. She was the oppisite in personality of her brother who had his Long brown hair covering one eye and he had electric blue tips. The sister looked professional while the broter looked more like he wanted to be a punk star, Melody and Aiden Scott, my old last person made me scream in terror. It was Jacob Sloan. He had long black hair and big blue eyes. He had on his signatue skull and crss bones knecklace and sharpie on a chain hanging on his belt.

Nina:Hey Mel, Aid, and Bran! Jacob, what the heck are you doing here?

MelodyL:Neenes! Hi!

Aiden:Sup Nina?

Brandon:Yo Nina!

Jacob:I'm here to win you back.

Me:Well to bad! After all the s*** you did you expect to take me back.

Fabian helped me out for some good measure.

Fabian:Hun? Who is this?

Me:No one, just one of my misakes.

Jacob:If I didn't know any better I would suspectyou didn't want me back.

Amber:Who is he?

Me:Jacob, would you care to tellthem how you should be in jail? Or shall I?

Jacod:You can.

Me:Me and Jacob used to be the 'it' couple...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Me and Jacob were walking home from the movies. He had talked me into going and I had fun. He had insisted on paying but I had no clue why. On the way home he pushed me into an alley and tried to rape me. Some one heard me scream before it was too late but there wasn't enough evidence and he walked._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Nina finished all the boys we're gently pulling their girls away from Jacob. I was almost ready to scoop Nina up and carry her up the stairs. I was going to talk when Trudy entered.

Trudy:We have the rooms! Okay the rooms are, Nina, Amber and Melody in one. Mara, Patricia and Sam in another. Boys, Brandon, Alfie and Jerome in one. Mick and Aiden in one. The Fabian and Aiden in the spare upstairs.

Me:Trudy I don't- and you're already back in the kitchen?

Nina"Well this outta be interesting...


	2. Fabian & Jacob Nina, Amber & Melody

**Time for the next chapter! I want to thank SibunaMember900 for pointing out the typo in the last chapter! Fabian is sharing with Jacob, Mick is sharing with Aiden! How will all this play out?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, the rooms are so great, NOT! I am sharing wth Nina's ex who tried to hurt her! And I'm happy my room is right across from her (A.N. let's pretend there's a room there) so is Jacob! I am going to make sure he dosen't touch Nina.

Jacob:So, your Nina's boyfriend?

Me:Yeah, what's it to you?

Jacob:Nothing, other than the fact you're gonna be her ex soon.

Me:And please do explain what you mean.

Jacob:Well, I'm going to get Nina back.

Me:And how do you intend to do that, kid who deserves to be in prison.

I was acting like this is casual and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

Jacob:'Cuz she loves me.

Me:Did she ever say she did?

Jacob:Well, not exactly...

Me:What do you mean?

Jacob:Well, she loves me but is to nice to dump you.

Me:Here's a thought, she dosen't love you and she loves me.

Jacob:Not possible.

Me:And why is that?

Jacob:Well, the one who you are in love with usually loves you back.

Me:well, I'm in love with her and won't hurt her like you!

I stormed out of my room because I was finished unpacking. I knocked on Nina's door and she answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I saw Fabian at the dor I smiled. Amber haad just got done telling the new girl who's with who and she seems a bit depressed.

Amber:Sorry Melody but all the british boys in this house has a girlfriend!

Melody was very sweet and wanted to go somewhere in life but she can be a flirt!

Melody:Really? Even the funny one, what's is name, Alfie?

Amber:Especially Alfie, he's my boo!Wait, you seriously like Alfie.

Melody:Yeah, but I swear I'm not going to try anything.

Amber:I can tell we're going to be great friends!

Me:I'm done!

I really wanted to get out of there. I wanted to make surethey became friends because Melodytalks in her sleep, and I knew Amber would not like what she was going to hear...

Fabian:Fancy a walk then love?

Me:Yeah, sure.

Litlle did we know we were being watched...


	3. Not a full chapter, bonus chapter

**New chapter! I will be busy soon so I'm updating fast now! So who was watching them? Who will the new kids side with? Read to find out!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joy's P.O.V. :O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How dare they! How can he still be with her? I just now realized the only way I'll ever have another chance with Fabian, Nina has to die! Me and Rufus's new spys are working out quite nicely, both of them. They are Brandon and Jacob. Jacob dosen't know I wanna kill Nina, and he dosen't need to, they just arrived...

Brandon: don't feel right about this! What did they ever do to you?

Me:Does it matter? I already paid you for this!

Jacob:They are having a meeting right now.

Me:Perfect.

I texted Rufus to meet me at their stupid clearing. Then I texted Brandon. I offered Melody and Aiden to be on my side but they refused. Mara and Mick are in on it too now. I might have to kill them if they get in m way. I am definately killing Amber and Sam! And Mick and Jerome. I don't want to kill Patricia and Fabes. But Melody and Aiden are dead as well.

Brandon:There, now I'm leaving.

Me:No! Come now. Or they die...even Patricia.

That got him to come...

Jacob:Ready?

Me:Yeah.

Don't get me wrong, I felt bad for the kid but killing Nina was more inportant then this stupid kids feelings. Plus I get immortality! Yes, I'm in on the whole immortality thing! Wiw-Win! An then I force Fabian into immortality and he's stuck with me forever!

**Short yes, evil thing for me to do,no. This is a bonus chapter! Even if I didn't add this in the story would still make sense!**


	4. A double date? Or deadly drama?

**Now that I'm finally back I wish to apologize for not updating. I would also like to thank everyone who's still been checking. Now, for the good stuff and not some boring opener.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:So, Nina, Sam and Jerome were dropping hints on a double date if you're interested.

Nina:I'd love to. When?

Me:Tonight? Movies and dinner.

Nina:Sounds like a-

We were cut off as Brendan, Jacob, Rufus and Joy all jumped out from behind a tree. Joy had a knife as Brendan, being a little tougher, had to hold me back. Jacob grabbed Nina, who proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs. Brendan let go of me for a second, all I needed. I punched him as hard as I could in the face, knocking him out. My adrenaline was pumping as I took a swing at Jacob, taking him down too. Joy let out a scream, of fury. I turned to see Joy running at Nina, and instinct took over. I grabbed Joy, knocking the knife out of her hand. She began to go crazy.

Joy:NO! NO! NOOOOOO! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FABES!

Me:Joy, what's happened to you?

Joy:Nothing! I love you Fabes! Why can't you see that?

Me:Because it's not true Joy!

Joy:YES IT IS! Have you forgotten those two weeks together already? How much I've gone through to get you? You have to feel the same!

Me:Look, Joy, I do care for you, but more in the sense like a sister. I'm in love with Nina, can't you except that? I'm sure there's some one out there for you, it's just not me.

Joy:YES IT IS FABIAN RUTTER! I AM MEANT TO BE RUTTER!

I saw the look in her eyes as she began crying. But, it didn't make me want to cry with her. I felt bad she had convinced herself to be in love with me. I heard Nina scream and I turned in time to see Rufus Zeno.

Me:NO!

Joy:You're right Fabes...We're all wrong for each other. Which is why I have to do this!

She ran at Rufus, causing him to fall.

Joy:RUN!

I grabbed Nina's hand and hesitated, what about them?

Joy:GO!

I saw Brendan and Jacob already taking off so I ran with Nina. Finally we arrived back at Anubis house, out of breath and Nina was crying. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in, laying next to her and stroking her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't belive it, the girl who had tried to kill me, had just saved me. I hoped she was okay, and she meant it. I was a little paranoid about her know, but can you blame me?

**I hope yous liked it. I'm happy to have Fanfiction back. Remeber, reviews are the only things that make me happy, and if it was bad I wanna know so I can fix it.**

**Anyway, what do **_**you**_** think happened to Joy? Let me know, is she good, or is it another trick? Is she even alive still after defying Rufus Zeno. And what about Brendan and Jacob? The more reviews the quicker you know. (HINT HINT)**

**3sem97**


	5. Authors Note, Please Read, important

**Authors note! I've been told by people that I have to update as soon as I got my internet back. I updated a while ago and no comments? I get the other season's back, but it kind of upsets me that people haven't been **


End file.
